


Lost In Translation

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Lost In Translation

They'd been working on the translation for days, since Daniel was still unconscious in the infirmary. Jennifer yawned over the pages of the Ancient text she'd been flipping through, trying to cross-reference the symbols on the device SG-1 had brought back from P43-7593. "I'm just not seeing it," she complained, looking across to where Aris sat staring at the computer. "How're you doing?"

He dragged his gaze from the screen to frown across at her. "I died of dysentery."

"Aris!"

"I translated it two hours ago, didn't I tell you?"

"_And…?_"

The big man shrugged. "It said, 'Do not Touch.'"


End file.
